


Doroteya

by RavenclawJackKline



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawJackKline/pseuds/RavenclawJackKline
Summary: The team learns Bucky has a daughter. She learns she can ask someone out quicker then her dad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 46





	Doroteya

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the Russian is wrong. I can correct it if you give me the correct Translation.

Bucky was finally in a good place with no trigger words and an arm made by Tony and Shuri together. The avengers, including the baby ones training, were going around eliminating Hydras remaining bases. They completed 5 successful raids that week and were planning for 4 the next week. While the others were collecting information during each raid Bucky was looking for someone. Natasha knew he was up to something but didn't interfere. Shuri was in town for the last raid, so Bucky stayed at the tower and had his check-up. He was making dinner for the team waiting for them to come home. JARVIS informed him they were home, and he had JARVIS tell them he would bring the food and they could start the debrief without him. He was in the elevator with the food cart when he heard the shots ring out.

\---------

The Avengers walked off the quinjet into the mission room in the tower. JARVIS had told them Bucky was bringing them dinner. Bucky’s dinners were for when he was in a generous mood or they were celebrating, considering they were not done with Hydra they figured he was feeling Happy. Steve layed out the files for debrief while the others sat at the table. 

“Alright. That was good, Tony's prototype didn't kill him and no ones in medical.” Steve started.

“Of course it didn't kill me Cap, I made it. Did it have potential to pressure blow at a certain altitude? Yes, that's why it's the prototype.”

“Yeah, while sometimes Tony, knowing you suit won't kill you makes me feel just a little bit better. Anyway we hit 5 this week, Peter has Debate on Friday next week so we’ll hit 4 so JARVIS can livestream it for us.”

“Ahhh, Mr. Rogers why? I’ll just come home and tell you guys how it went.”

“No chance Pete. We could come in person if you’d like.” Tony refuted.

“NO. No Dad you're so not coming in person.”

“Great. Then we’ll be here Friday watching you on the livestream. Who and What did you guys round up on the base? I got mostly low-level guys that barely know where the bathroom in the facility is.” Steve said re-tracking the conversation.

“Sam got me to their computers, JARVIS is running the info now. I’m going to shield tomorrow to work interrogations.” Nat said

“I brought some weapons and other toys, JARVIS is running the specs now, I’ll start after dinner.” Tony mentioned.

“One of them told me that the Doroteya would kill us before we got off the base. I don't know if that's important, but I also don't know what Doroteya means.” Peter mentioned.

“Doroteya, It sounds familiar. Russian Origin meaning ‘God's Gift’. It's probably not anything good for us.” Nat explained.

“JARVIS, Run Doroteya on those files. What’d you get?” Tony asked, then waited for JARVIS. 

“Sorry, S-Sir, It seems that running that included a virus, I'm getting very tired. I'm afraid I'm losing. There has been a breach coming your way…” JARVIS tried to tell them till he faded out. The door to the mission room opened and a teenage girl stood armed head to toe. Immediately Nat had a gun out and Steve picked up his shield from the floor. Them two being the only armed one in the room. 

“Drop your weapons and get on the floor.” Steve ordered in his Captain America voice.

“I don't report to you.’ The girl replied emotionless ‘Where is the Winter Soldier?”

“I don't want to shoot you, put your weapons down.” Nat tried again.

The girl looked around the room, then she kicked Steve's shield out of his hands and put it in front of her. Nat started shooting till the girl lightly threw the shield at her then twisted Steve's arm behind him and threw him head first into a wall. Nat got up and threw a kick that the girl dodged. Then the girl and Nat fought each other combination for combination till the girl had Nat pinned with a knife at her throat and looked up to the shocked Avengers. The only person they had seen Nat completely get beat by was Bucky.

“Doroteya, enough. Отпусти ее. Прекратите драться. Это друзья.” (Let her up. Stop Fighting. These are friends.) Bucky said running through the door with a gun in his hand.

The girl immediately let Nat up and Dropped her knife looking at the soldier. “Привет. Я искал тебя. Мне нужны заказы.” (Hello. I was looking for you. I need orders.) The girl told him.

“I know  Любимый (Darling). I was looking for you but you know Hydra doesn't make it easy. Has anyone told you what's going on?” Bucky asked then saw her look toward the room “любимый, you can talk in front of them it's fine trust me.”

“They said you were compromised and I would meet you at the base that was attacked. We had only been there for an hour before the attack began. They told me to eliminate anyone above a threat level 7, but I saw his shield.’ She answered pointing to Steve, ‘They said if I ever saw his shield I was to report it immediately, but I figured he would lead me to you. And they needed the reminder that I don't listen to them.” 

“So you are not under Hydras mind control?” Sam asked quietly.

“No, Hydra consists of idiots and fools. Following them is like courting death, I only report to the soldier.” She explained.

“Okay. Um now my giant concussion is gone, Buck you wanna explain some. And should we be suited up?” Steve asked brushing drywall out of his hair.

“No, she won't hurt you now that i'm here. Why don't you guys sit and we’ll explain. Can you stop interfering with JARVIS so I can access the files?” Bucky asked her while everyone sat back down again.

“Who's JARVIS and how am I interfering?” She asked, tilting her head like a puppy.

“JARVIS. It's the computer, you're the only one that can recover a Doroteya code.”

“Oh, Yes. There It-JARVIS is fully functioning again.”

“Hello Avengers, Sorry for my momentary shut down. Sergeant Barnes, I assume you will enter a password to stop the virus.” J confirmed.

“Yeah JARVIS, Just put it on the screen’ Bucky said, walking to the keyboard on the wall, the girl following every step. ‘Okay. So im guessing someone in Hydra threw around the name Doroteya trying to scare you guys, that's the only way JARVIS would have shut down. Those are the only files with a virus strong enough on it. Around New years 2002, Hydra had me run a mission.’ He began ordering the files then pulling them up to go along with the story. ‘It was simple, gather info on a mob-boss but it had to be specifically from the secretary. She was the only one who knew the credible intel. I used a Hydra drug that would make it easy to pull the info out and she wouldn't remember she gave it to me in the morning she wouldn't remember me at all. So the soldier drugged her, slept with her, got the intel, and left before morning. We raided the mob-boss and got everything Hydra wanted. The drug they had me use was still in testing, so they were survelling the girl making sure her memory didn't come back. Long story short Hydra found she was pregnant, that she hadn't slept with anyone a month prior to me, nine months after the mission, they killed her and brought her baby back because they thought she may have the super serum in her. So this is my daughter Zalia Mikhailov. When they brought her to me it was just before they wiped me and we made a deal that I could see her whenever, they would tell me who she was everytime they wiped me, I would raise her and they could train her. And I had to have it in writing that was always on me. They agreed for some reason I guess at least one of them is a half decent human. Anyway she grew up on bases following me and when she was about 10 I started to train her during missions. I had to get wiped more because I didn't want cryofreeze while she was growing up. I’ve been looking for her since I remembered her right before the raids started. I didn't want to tell you guys cause I didn't know how you would react. But she's not loyal to Hydra and she knows some of what they did to me, she definitely doesn't know who Bucky is, she listens to me.” He finished. 

“I know who Bucky is.’ she said matter-of-fact ‘They were trying to track you and I walked in cause you had been gone for six months which you had never done before. They had this old picture of you and They told me they created the Soldier and that Bucky was in charge for now, then I told them they couldn't track you cause they weren't trying. They were tracking the soldier not Bucky. I took files while they regrouped to try again. That's why I followed the shield. I told you Hydra is Idiots and Fools.”

“Okay. So then she does know. These are the only files with her name and they all have her code name covering it. She's even more of a myth then I am, but that makes me feel good.”

“So…’ Peter started hesitantly ‘When they said she could kill us all before we left the base?” 

“Oh. Yeah, she probably would have killed all of you, If I told her to.” Bucky told him.

“Thats-thats nice. She's not gonna kill us now is she Mr. Bucky?”

Both Bucky and Zalia snorted “No kid she's not gonna kill you, She’ll actually be real helpful taking down the rest of the bases, if you guys are cool with it.”

“HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE A KID!” Tony shouted finally processing the information, prompting the other avengers to start speaking all at once.

“Enough!’ Zalia demanded ‘дураки, Did you not listen to the story? Yes the soldi-’ ‘Bucky please любимый’ ‘Bucky is my father, I can kill everybody in this room. I'm not loyal to Hydra. I'm 17, I grew up in Hydra. Bucky and my caretaker/trainer Alexei raised me. Now stop acting like 3 year olds, and act like at least 6 year olds and raise your hand or don't talk all at once.”

“Yep. You definitely have Bucky's blood, no more questions about that.” Steve commented looking at the ceiling. 

“Why is that proof Rogers.” Tony asked not unkindly

“Because she looks like him and acts just like his younger sister.” Steve explained. The avengers continued their questions after Bucky and Zalia brought dinner in from the elevator. They all watched Peter win his Debate that Friday and Zalia enrolled in midtown with Peter, being advanced in school by her training. She helped with the raids with her mask and going by the name Doroteya, scaring Hydra and registering her as a hidden superhero. 

\---------

She went as Doroteya for the rest of the raids. They had finally finished all but the last one, destroying every Hydra base they heard whispers about not caring if it was Active. During the months Steve finally asked Tony out which ended with them covered in confetti from Clint hiding in the vents yelling ‘about Damn time Rogers’. Zalia watched as the avengers celebrated the ‘stony’ date. She saw that after that her father watched ‘stony’ more than he had when they had been Steve & Tony, before he could always be found with Tony in the Lab or with Steve in the Gym. Now all three ended up in the Lab with Steve drawing and Bucky doing mindless tasks while Tony works, or with Tony working on a starkpad while Bucky helped Steve train or they spared. 

They were Destroying the last base when she pointed it out. The base had construction and one of the Hydra agents had managed to hook Tony to the crane then started flying him in circle till he got off and flung into steve with full force on the ground bringing them both down. Every Avenger that had fought both The Winter Soldier and Bucky saw him change into the Soldier, activating The Doroteya in Zalia and The Widow in Nat, all three the image of the perfectly trained assassins. The Soldier went on a rampage killing every agent in between him and where Steve and Tony were still on the ground trying to catch their breath. With the Doroteya and The widow activated and eliminating threats the mission finished quickly. The soldier helped Steve onto the quinjet, while Rhodey helped Tony carry the weight of the partially damaged suit. They were loading up the rest of the Avengers standing in between Tony and Steve when Zalia talked to The Soldier.

“Вы наконец собираетесь их пригласить? Или вы будете ждать, пока вы, ребята, не станете слишком взрослыми, чтобы заниматься сексом?” (Are you finally going to ask them out? Or are you going to wait till you guys are too old to have sex?). She asked snapping him out of his trance and changing him back to Bucky.

“Закрыть его. Как вы знаете, как пригласить кого-то.” (Shut it. Like you know how to ask someone out.) He retorted.

“На самом деле я делаю. Я пригласил ребенка по имени Данте в школу. Он сказал да. Спроси Ната, что она была там.’ (Actually I do. I asked a kid named Dante out at school. He said yes. Ask Nat she was there.) She told him. ‘Я просто не сказал тебе, потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты еще встретился с ним. Или преследовать его ... Оба. И то и другое хорошо.” (I just didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to meet him yet. Or stalk him...Both. Both is good.)

“Это правда, что она спросила его. Это было на самом деле довольно мило.”(It's true she did ask him out. It was actually kinda cute.) Nat said walking past them.

“Да, Барнс. Если вы подросток, можете пригласить кого-то, вы можете. Желательно нам, потому что я не могу сказать «да», пока вы не спросите нас, и я уверен, что Стивс был влюблен в вас с 1930-х годов. Поэтому мы не можем рассчитывать на него, чтобы сделать это.” (Yeah Barnes. If your teenager can ask someone out, you can. Preferably us, cause I can't say yes till you ask us and I'm pretty sure Steves been in love with you since the 1930's. So we cant count on him to do it.) Tony said in Russian surprising everyone around him.

“Since when do you speak Russian Doll?” Bucky asked.

“Since I was little I learned Italian, then English, then German, then Russian. Dad liked to parde me around with the different languages.”

“I'm so confused, what are you guys talking about, and why does it involve me?” Steve asked like a confused puppy.

“I said-” Zalia started only to get cut off by Bucky's hand covering her mouth and him glaring at her and Tony.

“Слушай, просто дай мне несколько дней, чтобы разобраться в моей голове, тогда я сделаю это, но я отказываюсь портить отношения Тони и Стива. Это самое счастливое, что я видел вас, ребята. Ладно?” (Look, Just give me a few days to get my head sorted then I'll do it but I refuse to hurt Tony and Steve's relationship. It's the happiest I've seen you guys. Okay?) Bucky told them.

“You could be happy too, but fine. I'm only giving you a week, if you dont im making your life hell. You got me?” Tony demanded.

“Yeah, Yeah I got you.”

“Wait- what are you going to do? I'm so confused.”

“Nothin’ Stevie just leave it you’ll find out soon enough.”

They got back to the tower and Tony and Steve went to medical and everyone else debriefed and cleaned up. True to his word Bucky asked Steve and Tony to dinner on his and Zalia’s floor a few days later. He made them a mixed meal of Italian, Irish, and Russian. Halfway through Dinner Bucky’s hairs stood up and he heard creaking through the vents. Long past knowing if clint was in the vents he knew exactly who is was 

“Доротея, ты знаешь, что я единственный человек, на которого ты не можешь подкрасться, почему ты в отдушинах?” (Doroteya, You know I'm the only person you can't sneak up on why are you in the vents?)

“Why do you think I'm in the vents? I’ve come to spy on dinner.” She answered.

Tony looked up at the vents and sighed “Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark you get down to.”

“How’d you know I was up there? She didn't say anything.” Peter said hanging down.

“I knew, because she would just ask Bucky when he got back, you on the other hand would try to watch and JARVIS would tell you no and you’d find other means.”

“That was good Antoshka, I give you props. C’mon Peter let's go, they already caught but know boys we will be getting every detail.” She smirked as they started to the elevator.

“Would you really like to know about your Dad’s sex life children?” Steve asked them with a straight face making Tony and Bucky crack up and getting Horrified looks from the two teens.

\---------

The next morning ‘Stuckony’ walked into breakfast in each other's clothes and got covered in confetti head to toe from the ceiling.

“Зеленый. Данте, ты, я, ужин в четверг. Нет обсуждения.” (Zalia. Dante, You, Me, dinner Thursday. No Discussion.) Bucky said, still covered.


End file.
